


A Perfect Christmas

by mizzsy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzsy/pseuds/mizzsy
Summary: Damien would go through every cliche to make William happy this Christmas.





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Christmas over here, I've not written stories I promised, I'm drunk on cocktails and writing instead of familying. Christmas proposals are cliché but I love it. ENJOY THE FIRST OF MANY.MARKIPLIER EGO FICS

“Bully, I was hoping it would snow this Christmas.”  
Damien looked up from the cinnamon candles he was lighting to see William staring forlornly at the clear skies in the window.  
Given it was the first Christmas in their four year relationship they had been able to spend just them, including the big day itself, the couple had gone slightly overboard with the festivities as soon as December 1st had arrived. William had dragged a tree wider than he was tall into their little apartment, Damien strung lights and candles over every surface that would hold them, and night after night the both of them and settled under their collection of warm blankets to watch some holiday films.  
By mid-December they were truly scraping the barrel, having to resort to the likes of the Star Wars Christmas Special to watch. They'd spent most of the night losing it with laughter to each new ridiculousness on screen,but watched nonetheless.  
Damien had scoffed at all the clichés they enacted even as they lit a little warmth in him to share it with William. William, on the other hand, had embraced all the Hallmarks of the perfect Christmas he wanted for them and refused to apologise for it.  
And he wanted snow, blast it.  
“There's still time, love, maybe it will snow tonight.”  
William caught Damien’s gaze with an arched brow, letting the bright blue behind him speak for itself.  
“Well, nevertheless, I'm sure we'll be fine without a white Christmas won't we?”  
William walked from the window with a final sigh, leaning over his boyfriend to still his hands from their fussing over various Christmassy knick knacks scattered on their $5 side table.  
“It's not like I'm the only one who wants it to be perfect, is it?”  
Damien squeezed back, leaning back so his head rested in the centre of William's chest, already tilted up awaiting the kiss to his forehead soon to follow.  
“I suppose we're both sentimental this year.”  
Moustache hairs tickled his skin.  
“Well, last year will take some topping. You remember the trip to New York?”  
How could he forget?  
Both over-worked, Damien with his aide position and William trying to manage a transition from an training officer to office work, they agree to grabbed the few days they can before Christmas and flew to New York. The lights, the snow, the street bands on every corner had delighted the couple as they walked the days away hand in hand. With some persuasion, William had dragged Damien onto the ice rink and they made one circuit, dragging each other down over and over, and exited with a laugh and a kiss. They trapised through the lightly dusted central park, pointing out every dog that came past and drinking overpriced Christmas coffees. As soon as they felt the slightest pang of hunger they would seek out some new cuisine to try, cutting and sharing different plates between them.  
The best part though, for Damien at least, had been when they were laid out on bed in their hotel room. Just laid next to each other as they quietly browsed through their phones, hands occasionally reaching other to touch a side or stroke an arm, just as a reminder.  
Even distracted by some silly twitter feed, he was aware of the love of his life warm and breathing next to him, and he couldn't help but smile.  
“I like this.” Slipped out of his mouth, not interrupting the quiet as it wasn't silence. William turned his head to him, eyes questioning as his mouth didn't have to.  
“That you're… Happy just to be here with me. You don't get angry or frustrated when we run out of things to say. It's just… Nice.”  
William’s hand reached round the back of Damien’s head, pulling him close so their lips met briefly.  
“Why would I? This is perfect.”  
“I just… Know I can be difficult. I'm glad you still want to be with me despite everything.”  
The hand didn't move, fingers moving gently in his hair as William looked at Damien with softer eyes than he could quite handle.  
“The difficulties, which are far less than you seem to think, are all part of the privilege I have of calling you my boyfriend. Moments like this are why I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
Both of them had looked away, a little overwhelmed by the seriousness the afternoon had taken before chasing the tension away with playful insults and jokes. The night melted away into play fights and intimate touches, and so the trip was sealed in Damien’s heart as their best. They landed at the airport with slight heaviness at leaving it behind even as they were met by family to start Christmas in full.  
The words had haunted Damien throughout the year;giving him warmth through February, a much needed smile in May, a burgeoning thought by August, October made it an idea and November a plan.  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
The phrase which circled his mind for a year, until it solidified as a simple silver band in a velvet box in December.  
“Come on, lets open one present tonight shall we?”  
“Now who's being cheesy?”  
Damien smiled, unseen by the best part of his holidays, and stood to tug William towards the tree.  
“Just humour me, please.”  
He might not be able make it snow, but maybe he could give William a perfect Christmas.


End file.
